How we met
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Sequel to my story "Meant to be" Asad and Zoya now live a happy life with their daughter Akira. One day,Akira asks Zoya to tell her how she had met Asad. In this flashback story, we'll see how Prince Asad meets Zoya. The name of AsYa's daughter, that is Akira does not belong to me, it belongs to Princessperfect1997 in her story, Second Chance:An Asya FF, please read it, it's great.
1. Changes in the palace

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lame chapter, I'm terribly sick but I still wanted to post this so, yeah. This is the sequel of my other story, 'Meant to be'. I recommend you to read that story first but I'm sure you'll understand this story even if you don't read the other one but still do read it. Anyways, enough talking let's move on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Changes in the palace**

There was silence everywhere in the kingdom of Bhopal especially in the royal palace. This silence meant pleasure to most of the residents of the palace ever since the birth of the little daughter of King Asad Ahmed Khan and Queen Zoya Ahmed Khan. Most people who had known the little girl for a long time would know that this silence could only lead to one thing. Trouble. Yet they wanted to pleasure it for the time they had it.

Asad and Zoya were in the garden along with Ayan and his wife.

"Bhaijaan, why is there so much silence?" Ayan asked

"I think something is boiling" Zoya said

"And I agree" Ayan's wife or Humaira said

"Don't be so silly, it's not like our little Akira is always doing mischief" Asad said and the other three looked at him like he was an alien.

"Ok, ok! I'll go see where she is" Asad said as he marched of towards the palace.

Once Asad reached inside the palace, he noticed the unusual silence, then he walked towards Akira's chamber. Once inside he saw that Akira was no there. He went inside the chamber to have a better look and after finding no one he turned towards the door, there was a little girl who looked like a mixture of Asad and Zoya standing in the door with a grin in her face. This was Akira.

Ayan, Humaira and Zoya were still in the garden waiting for Asad when they heard the scream that sounded very much like Asad. After looking at each other they knew that the troubles had begun so they quickly followed the scream and reached Akira's chamber. Once inside they saw a multicolored Asad Ahmed Khan. Unfortunately before they could start laughing some balloons flew towards them hitting each one of them and giving them the same fate as Asad. Once they had wipe the paint from their eyes they could very clearly see a little girl standing in the door laughing her head out. This little girl is Akira.

"AKIRA! When I get my hands on you, your in a load of trouble!" Zoya shouted

"You'll never get your hands on me ammi!" Akira said giggling as she ran away

"Akira sure made a mess" Humaira said as she tried wiping all the paint from her face

"I think we should all go and take some nice baths before ganging up on Akira" Ayan said

"Akira has to be punished, she is getting out of control" Asad said

"Yes, let's call the royal manners teacher" Zoya said to which everyone agreed

After some time, Zoya was walking towards the room of the Eliza, the royal manners teacher. Eliza was a strict lady who most royals feared. This list included Zoya, Humaira, Ayan and even Asad. Zoya knew if there was anyone who could teach Akira to behave then it was Eliza. Once Zoya reached the room of Eliza she gently knocked and after hearing a "Come in" from inside she entered the room. In the middle of the room, on a chair with a book in hand sat Eliza.

"Ahh, Zoya what brings you here?" Eliza asked as she looked up from her book

"Eliza, I think it's about time Akira learned some manners from you" Zoya said

"It's more than just time, it is a necessity! That girl as I hear is out of control! She has to be taught to behave like a princess not some street rat! I heard what she did today" Eliza said

"Yes, you are correct, please do teach her" Zoya said

"Of course! Bring her to me tomorrow and she shall be a proper princess by the sun sets" Eliza said

"Thank you Eliza, I shall do so" Zoya said and left the room

She then went in search of Akira to give her the news of her new teacher. Finally finding her in the throne room she walked towards her.

"Ammi! I'm sorry for today's prank" Akira said as she saw her ammi coming towards her

"You should be Akiira, but it has come to my knowledge that you need a teacher" Zoya said

"A teacher?" Akira asked hoping she wasn't talking about Lady Eliza

"Yes, I have decided along with you father that you need mannerd and that Eliza is the perfect teacher for you" Zoya said

"ELIZA? You mean, THE LADY ELIZA?" Akira asked already frightened as she had heard many tales about the great Eliza who had managed to bring the naughtiest of the Royal's under her control.

"Yes, Lady Eliza will be teaching you manners I have already talked to her and she wished to begin your lessons tomorrow" Zoya said and began to walk away

"But ammi…" Akira started

"No buts" Zoya said and walked out of the throne room

"Goodbye freedom!" Akira shouted

**That's all, I know this does not make much sense with the actual plot of this story but the next chapter will, I promise! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Story Begins

"Hey there fellow readers! Were back with a completely new chapter of Angel's show of Randomness!, First of all I'm happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter and today we have tons of questions for our favorite people to torture the winx!" I said as I pointed towards the winx who were shaking not because of cold but because they were so afraid of me.

"Girls, you should say HI!" I said as I put on the best fake smile I could

"Hi" all of them said in a scared tone

"You girls ready for torture?" I asked with a smirk and the girls gulped but nodded

"Great! So our first set of questions is from Winx Magix, first questions are, what are your super deep thoughts about your boyfriends?" I asked

"Well, I've never met anyone like him, he's just so well different" Bloom said as she began dreaming about Sky unfortunately for her, Sky was still busy crying so didn't hear her answer

"For me too he is different, there were like so many boys in my life! I've never really dated anyone for so long you know? He's special I guess and I love him" Stella said and Brandon heard but he took it in a negative way.

"Helia is the first boy in my life, he's my first love and I know he's the right guy for me" Flora said as Helia smiled

"Nabu and my relationship is true and I love him a lot" Aisha said and Nabu smiled as well

"Riven's always cranky and is a real hot head but that's why I love him!" Musa said and Riven smiled

"Timmy is different from other boys and I love him for that" Tecna said and Timmy smiled

"That's so cute! Now the next question, if you weren't a princess what would you be doing right now besides saving the universe?" I asked

"I think I'd be on Earth" Bloom said

"I'd probably be a fashion designer!" Stella said

"I'd be a florist or maybe a vet" Flora said

"I's be a musician" Musa said

"I's be a athlete or a dancer" Aisha said

"I'd be doing something related to technology" Tecna said

"Ok girls, now the next questions are for Musa, first what is the stupidest thing you did as a fairy and why?" I asked

"Well, when I was small I thought I had this horrible voice so I used this spell that said it would make any bad voice turn good but it kind of didn't go so well and I turned into this duck because of the wrong spell" Musa said

'Ok, so the next questions is do you want to get under Riven's pants or not?" I said smirking and instantly Musa blushed back in Eraklion, Riven had turned into a tomato.

"Y-ye-yes" Musa said still blushing while Riven had turned even redder

"Now Tecna, if you ever found out that Timmy didn't like would you want him to like you so badly that you'd invent some kind of machine that would brainwash him and make him like you and want you too?" I asked

"No, because I'd want him to like me for me not because of some stupid machine" Tecna said

"Ok, next, in your eternally powerful fairy life what are some of the thingsyou regret thinking its illogical and stupid?" I asked

"I think listening to Stella is illogical and stupid" Tecna said

"Hey!" Stella said getting up from her seat

"And I agree, please sit down Stella your on camera!" I said

"Oh right!" Stella said as she sat back down and managed a smile

"Ok, now for Bloom, if you never found out about being a fairy would you still want to?" I asked

"Of course, I'd always loved fairies ever since I was little" Bloom answered

"Ok, have you ever beaten up any of those suitors from the Magical adventure movie for being so lame and perverted or anything?" I asked

"I sent the dragon flame after one of them" Bloom said

"Oh right so now Stella, have you ever been a pervert?" I asked

"Of course! When I was 16 I used to sleep with every guy I thought was hot!" Stella said and unfortunately for her Brandon heard her and began crying even more

"O-k, so have you ever beaten any girl for make-up or clothes or shoes or anything?" I asked

"Many times most of them ended up in the hospital" Stella said

"Ok, so Flora have you ever been impolite, rude and unwelcoming in your whole eternal and powerful oh goodness fairy life?" I asked

"Yes, when I saw that Krystal with Helia, you see they never showed it on TV but when I was alone with her I nearly killed her" Flora said in an angry tone that was not so like Flora

"Never mess with Flora, Krystal!" I said

**In Isis**

"She didn't really do that, did he?" Diaspro asked Krystal who was with her watching my show

"SHE DID!" Krystal shouted as she began crying hysterically

**Back to the show**

"Ok next, was Helia your first kiss?" I asked

"Yes" Flora said as she calmed down a bit

"When you saw Helia shirtless, what did you think?" I asked

"He was so hot!" Flora said as Helia blushed

"Do you think Helia is smoking hot?" I asked

"YES!" Flora said while Helia turned into a tomato causing the specialist except Sky and Brandon to laugh at his face.

"Ok…Aisha, what did you think when you first met Nabu?" I asked

"I thought he was a dweeb" Aisha said and Nabu glared at her form in the TV

"Well, that's all and Winx Magix some of the questions you asked were not here because they have already been answered in the previous chapter, now the next set of questions are from xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx, she's huge fan of you and has posters of you in her room, her questions are if you were single which one of your friend's boyfriend's would you date or someone else?" I asked as a smirk formed in my face

"I think I'd be with Andy" Bloom said which cause Sky to cry even more

"I'd be with Sky, I think" Stella said as Bloom glared at her and Brandon cried even more

"I'd be single" Aisha said

"I think I'd be single but maybe I'd be with some Red fountain boy?" Flora said

"Maybe I'd be with Jared?" Musa said and Riven stared wide-eyed once he had registered Musa's word he too joined Sky and Brandon in their crying session.

**In Jared's room**

Jared is in a room all alone watching my show, he hears Musa's answer and says, "I'll bet they'll break up again and I'll be ready to take Musa's heart!" Jared says

His girlfriend is in the door, unknown to him and hears him. She's not a boy who'd cry, she's a girl so she goes in front of him and slaps him so hard he falls from the chair he's sitting on.

"WE ARE OVER!" his girlfriend says and storms out of the room

**Back to the show**

"I'd probably be single" Tecna said

"I think many of the boys are crying right now" I said as I shaked my head

"Is Sky still crying?" Bloom asked

"And Brandon too?" Stella asked

"Let's find out" I said as I switched on the Tv once again and Eraklion appeared.

You could clearly see, the specialists.

"Where's Helia and why is there a tomato in a specialist costume?" Flora asked

"Sweetie *shakes head* That's Helia" I said

*silence* *more silence**my words start to register in the brain of the winx* *start roaring with laughter and fall from their seats*

**After 1 hour of continuous laughing**

"Ok, were fine now, right?" Musa asked

"Yeah" the rest of the winx say and they get up from the floor and back to their seats.

"Sky's still crying" Bloom says finally noticing him

**In Eraklion**

'SHE JUST NOTICES THAT I'M CRYING!" Sky shouts and cries more

"Dude, Musa hasn't even noticed me yet!" Riven says and cries louder

"Stella too!" Brandon says and cries more

**Back to the show**

"Wait, that's Riven crying?" Musa asked

"Yeah, did you see Jared in him" I ask smirking while Musa glares at me

"No, and why is he crying?" Musa asked

"Hmm, let me think *pretends to think Oh, I know! Because of…because of…because of.." I say

"SAY IT ALREADY!" Musa shouts

"Because of…JARED!" I say

**In Jared's room**

"I made Riven cry? That's got to be a record!" Jared says and phones the Guinness book of world records

**Back to the show**

"SHUT UP! You're a crazy girl!" Musa shouts furious

"Shut up both of you, my Brandon is crying too!" Stella says

**In Downland**

"My Brandon? What is she saying? He's going to be mine now!" Amentia says causing Sponteus to cry even more

**In Eraklion**

"My Brandon? I bet she says that to every boy she meets!" Brandon says and cries more

**Back at the show**

"Shall we move on?" I asked to the now shouting winx

"Yes, let's move on and forget this!" Stella says and the others nod

"Ok, for Flora when you first met Helia what did you think and we all know that you had his name written all over your notebook!" I say

**In Eraklion**

"I wish Bloom was like that!" Sky says

"I wish Stella was like that!" Stella says

"I wish Musa was like that!" Riven says

*more crying*

**Back in the show**

"Well, I thought that he was a lot like me, I mean he loves nature, and the painting it was all so nice, you could say that for it was like love at first sight" Flora said dreamily

'Aww" I said as I tilted my head a bit and Flora blushed while the other winx smiled

**In Eraklion**

"For me too" Helia whispered as he blushed a bit

**Back in the show**

"Next question, have you and Helia ever argued with each other?" I asked

"Well, we once argued because, Helia was flirting with Krystal" Flora said

"Yes and?" I asked

'And what? That's it" Flora said

"Won't you tell me more?" I asked with an innocent face

"The questions doesn't ask so no" Flora said and folded her hands

"Ahh! Fine!, now for Bloom, have you and Sky ever threatened each other?" I asked

"No" Bloom answered simply

"Really? Ah well, xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx, some of your questions were already asked in the previous chapter so they are not included here, next question is from Guest to all the winx except Bloom, do you think that Bloom is an attention seeker?" I asked as I read another card

"Well, she does always steal my spotlight" Stella said as she put her right hand in the air and the other in her hip while no was the answer of the rest. **(A/N: personally, I don't think bloom is an attention seeker, she just gets attention and I really don't think that the winx would say that she is either)**

"Well, ok and do you think that Bloom earned her enchantix fair and square, after all you all had to sacrifice yourselves while all Bloom had to do was believe in herself" I said

"Well, I think she got it fair and square, after all she had to face many problems maybe even more than ours" Flora said and the others agreed **(A/N: Again, I don't think the winx would be mean besides bloom did have to go through a lo to get her enchantix)**

"Next questions are from floralove2, first I would like to say that I'm glad she enjoyed the previous chapter, next her questions are, who do you think will get married first among you?" I asked all eyes fell on Bloom immediately.

"WHAT?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, she'll probably get married first" Stella said

"Totally" Aisha agreed

"I agree too, next who'll have a baby first?" I asked and once again all eyes were on Bloom, so I gues we know the answer

"O..k, so what do you want one baby or twin or maybe triplets?" I asked

"I want two babies, but one at a time" bloom said

"Me too, but I want twins because I don't want my figure to be bad twice!" Stella said making everyone surprised

**In Eraklion**

"MY POOR FUTURE BABY!" Brandon said and cried more

**Back to the show**

"I want one baby" Flora said

**In Eraklion**

"BUT I WANT TWO!" Helia cried

**Back to the show**

"One" Musa said

"Me too" Aisha said and Tecna nodded

"Ok, so who do you think has the best relationship with their boyfriend and who has the worse?" I asked

"That's a hard question" Tecna said

"I think Flora has" Bloom said and the others nodded while Flora blushed **(A/N: I think Flora has the best relationship, what do you think?)**

"And the worst is probably Musa's" Tecna said

"Yeah, probably" Musa said while groaning **(A/N: Well they do have the most fights but I love their story too, it's so cute!)**

**In Eraklion**

"That's probably because she's in a secret relationship with Jared!" Riven said and cried more along with Sky and Brandon

**In Jared's room**

"Musa and I'll make the perfect couple!" Jared said as he laughed like he was crazy

**Back to the show**

"So, what would you name your kids?" I asked

"I've never really thought about that" bloom said and the others nodded **(A/N: I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything)**

"Ok, so what you call your boyfriends in a nickname?" I asked

"Remember baby?" Bloom asked laughing and the others nodded

"I already gave one to him" Stella said

"How does Hely sound?" Flora asked and everyone fell form the chair laughing

**In Eraklion**

"Hely? Really?" Helia asked stunned at the nickname flora had given him

"It suites you" Riven said between his cried

"SHUT UP!" Helia shouted

**Back to the show**

"Nabu already sounds like a nickname" Aisha said

"Well, there must be something" I said

"How about Nab?" Aisha asked

"Lame" I said

"I think maybe Riv?" Musa asked

"Cool one but still lame" I said

"Probably Tim" Tecna said

"Now that's a nickname, so next question is from Minnie, how many time have you have sex with your boyfriend" I asked

"Six times" Bloom said

"99,54,86,762 times" Stella said

"You counted?" I asked

"Of course but that's only with Brandon!" Stella said

**In Eraklion**

"Doesn't she have any shame?" Brandon asked half with anger half with embarrassment

**Back in the show**

"Only twice" Flora said

"Five times" Aisha said

"Two times" Musa said

"Three times" Tecna said

"Ok, and Minnie, your other question had been answered in the previous chapter, now these are the last set of questions from, Soul seeker3, first I want to tell Soul that I can't bring the specialist here but I have some good news for everyone, this story will have a sequel where you can ask the specialist questions, and that will also have a sequel where you can ask the trix questions, so Soul your questions will be asked in the first chapter of the sequel to Angel's show of Randomness, the sequel's title will be Angel's show of randomness: Specialists, and the same for trix, this story will probably be named, Angel's show of Randomness: Winx as well, but I'm not sure about that, now the questions are for Bloom, how did Andy see you naked was it an accident or, well you know?" I said

"Well, the answer is you know" Bloom said

"Whoa, I'm sure Sky would have loved hearing it" I said

**In Eraklion**

"I can't believe it!" Sky said crying more

**Back at the show**

"Now this is the last questions of the day, winx which one of your transformations do you like the best and why?" I asked

"I like sirenix the best, because with it's help my sister was restored" Bloom said

"I like harmonix, I think I looked most beautiful in it" Stella said

"I like enchantix, because I got it while saving my sister" Flora said

"I like sirenix, because it's like my element" Aisha said

"I like harmonix, because I like the name you know, it sounds like harmony and that;s just what music creates" Musa said **(A/N: I couldn't' think of anything better!)**

"I like enchantix too because of the sacrifice for it" Tecna said

'Well, that's all for today! I hope you enjoyed! Keep sending questions and see ya next time!" I said


End file.
